


Something Just Like This

by onesillygoose



Series: Late Nights [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tim Drake, Consent is Sexy, Feelings, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person, Top Jason Todd, Underage Drinking, batfamily, jealous Jason Todd, unprotected sex, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesillygoose/pseuds/onesillygoose
Summary: Tim's had a long twenty- four plus hours. He's exhausted and crabby. When he bumps into Jason at an event, it turns his whole day around.





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it has been a long time and it feels so good to be back! I've had writers block for months and started this story a while ago, and finally I forced myself to finish it since I had time! I'm still working on wrapping up some other stories and putting out some new works, but there's no telling when I'll get to that. Anywhosles, I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> (Also, yes the title was taken from the song by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay)

Tim’s least favorite thing in the whole world is fundraisers. He understands their importance, the need for donations for the impoverished, for the half condemned hospitals, for the bug infested orphanages, but he just can’t stand them. All of the fake, greedy people involved in things like this. Everyone only out to have their picture taken at a charity event thrown by Brucie Wayne, giving the impression that they care about an issue they don’t even think about in their day to day lives. All of the secrets and the grime and basically white collar- criminals that hide in Gotham’s high rises and penthouses all gathered in one place for the night. And Tim hates that he has to put on a smile that’s just as fake as everyone else’s in this room. Hates that he can’t hide behind the mask that he feels exponentially more comfortable behind. Hates that he can’t wrap himself up in his cape and hide out in the shadows.

He’s tired. Tired because he didn’t have time to sleep by the time he got home from patrol. He had an early morning meeting at Wayne Enterprises that Bruce had asked him personally to attend. Tired because he’d been fighting Firefly for half the night, and the other half had been spent tracking down a jewel thief that kept losing him because he kept switching cars.

He’s tired because he had to sit in on the whole meeting, work a full day and then had to stay late to fix an accounting mistake on a very important client’s file. Then he’d had to meet Tam for dinner because he’d her promised a week ago, (when he cancelled the second time,) that they would catch up soon.

He’s tired because he’s been plastering on a fake smile all night, talking to socialites and media, and dealing with Vicki grilling him about Red Robin once again. He doesn’t think he can take another cougar hitting on him, or worse, trying to set him up with her single daughter. And the men. The men are even worse. Entitled and sleazy. So bold as to reach out and grope Tim any time he passes by.

He’s had about enough of today. Except the night only started an hour ago and he has several left in which he’ll be putting up with more of the same. He’d love to ask Bruce if he can be excused for the evening. Head home a little early to catch a few hours of sleep before they head out on patrol. But if Batman doesn’t get any extra sleep, neither does Red Robin.  He wishes he had the courage to simply leave. But he’d rather be exhausted than disappoint Bruce.

Tim might only be eighteen, but he could really use a drink right now. And whether the bartender is a girl or guy, he’s pretty sure he can flirt with them enough to get a drink from them. Not that it would matter. He’s the son of Bruce Wayne. He gets everything he asks for, anyway.

Tim makes his way to the bar to get a glass of champagne. It’s nice to get a reprieve from direct interaction and just take in the overall setting of the evening from afar. He ignores the looks and whispers of the other party guests at the bar, no doubt talking about the young CEO and whether or not a high school dropout is qualified to run such a huge company. Tim grabs the glass of champagne before heading outside to the balcony to get some fresh air.

There’s a chill in the Gotham air tonight, and the balcony is lit up and beautiful. Empty save for a couple that is chatting quietly in a corner. Tim walks straight up to the rail, looking down at Gotham from several stories up. The city looks so much brighter and cleaner when he’s not on the ground to see its face. Plus, being in one of the wealthier ends of Gotham means the grime is limited to a minimum. At least until you start looking for it.

A movement out of the corner of his eye catches Tim’s attention and he looks beside him, sees a familiar face looking over the railing as well, a cigarette perched between two fingers.

It’s Jason, but he looks completely different. No domino, no helmet, no Kevlar, no leather. He’s so handsome in his mostly- black getup. A blood red shirt beneath his black silk vest, and a messily loosened tie resting against his chest. His black coat is slung over his shoulder, held there by strong traps and deltoids. He’s got on skin tight black jeans, and the sleeves of aforementioned blood red shirt are rolled up to reveal thick, strong forearms. He has his cigarette in one hand, a tumbler of some kind of alcohol in the other. He’s absolutely gorgeous. Tim barely recognizes him.

“Uh. _Oh_. Jason?” Tim asks, blinking rapidly.

Jason turns his head, sighs out a breath full of smoke and rolls his eyes.

“Yeah? Who the hell else would I be, _Replacement_?”

Tim looks around, blinks a few times, makes sure he’s not seeing things, but when he looks back, Jason is still standing there.

“I didn’t think you normally came to these things.” Tim states, because it’s the only thing he can think of to say.

“I don’t normally. But hey, free booze, right? And Bruce asked me to be here. Although, I’m not really sure why.”

Tim is curious about that, too. But Dick and Damian had been forced to come as well.

“I’m surprised you came.”

“Like I said, free booze. I think pretty boy and demon spawn are here, too.”

Tim has already spoken to Dick for a about a quarter of the evening, using him as a distraction as well as an avoidance tactic. But he avoids Damian at all costs in almost all situations. While he doesn’t necessarily still hate the kid, he isn’t really a fan.

“So, where’s your date?” Jason asks, blowing out another puff of smoke. “I’m surprised I haven’t seen blondie yet, parading around in those purple dresses she seems to love so much.”

Tim chuckles.

“Steph and I are just _friends,_ you know. And I don’t invite her to everything.”

Jason hums and sweeps his eyes over Tim, like he’s trying to assess him for something. Tim, on the other hand, had given up trying to figure Jason out a long time ago. When Tim wanted nothing more than to befriend his predecessor, the older boy had only wanted him dead. When Tim thought they’d finally maybe become friends, Jason had beat the hell out of him. Over time they’ve come to a sort of truce, but it wasn’t the slightest bit easy.

“What about you? You didn’t bring a date?”

Jason snorts a laugh, lifting his cigarette to his lips to take another drag.

“I don’t have much time for girls, Drake.”

“I didn’t say it had to be someone of the female persuasion. Although, I understand where you’re coming from. Granted, I also just don’t have much interest in the opposite sex these days.”

Tim isn’t sure what possesses him to say it. He does say it, though. And there’s no taking it back.

He watches Jason’s face, sees the look of understanding that comes over it, and then Jason smirks. To his credit, he doesn’t actually say anything more about it, and Tim is grateful. He does, however, comment on the champagne glass in Tim’s hand.

“Surprised to see you drinking. I thought you were straight edge, or whatever.”

Tim chuckles this time.

“No, not straight edge. Just underage. Hard to get alcohol that way most places. They aren’t too worried about carding here, though.”

Jason laughs again, this time out loud, and Tim gets to hear the full, deep, masculine nature of it. He likes it.

“Now, I’m not as tough as you by drinking standards, of course. I can’t take straight shots of… what is that anyway? Brandy?”

“ _Scotch_ , Babybird. I’m in my twenties, not eighty- five. And they didn’t have whiskey. It’s not bad, though. Want a taste?”

Something about the smile on Jason’s face and the way he cocks an eyebrow makes Tim swallow hard while butterflies swarm his stomach. He has to fight back a blush.

“Maybe later.”

Jason’s shrugs, finishes the shot.

“Do you wanna head back inside?” Jason asks. “I’ll buy you a drink.”

“Isn’t it an open bar?” Tim asks, a coy smile on his face.

Jason hums, “Now you’re getting it, Babybird.”

Tim blushes but laughs and then leads the way back inside. He isn’t sure if he’s imagining the feel of Jason’s eyes on his back, but he doesn’t turn around to confirm one way or another.  

They make their way to the bar and order another drink, along with a second glass of champagne for Tim. Liquid courage helping to continue his conversation with the older man.

They talk for a while. And Tim is pretty sure it’s the most they’ve ever talked out of uniform. In fact, he’s pretty sure it’s the most that they’ve talked, period.

Jason is witty, full of blunt humor and inappropriate jokes. But Tim can give as good as he gets, and he keeps up with Jason’s humor just fine. Never batting an eyelash at a single thing Jason says, no matter how shocking.

“You’re more fun than I gave you credit for, kid.”

Jason pulls out another cigarette, lights it and inhales deeply. Tim’s pretty sure the hotel has a strict no smoking policy, but he’d like to see anyone in their right mind say something to Jason about it.

“I’m just full of surprises. I don't like to be predictable. I even told Bruce to put that on my license plate. I’m thinking I may even spray paint it onto my bike. And furthermore, I like when people underestimate me. Because after they've done it once, they never make the mistake of doing it again.”

Jason is laughing again, and Tim kind of wants this moment to stretch out into an eternity so he can keep hearing that sound. Wants to keep making Jason laugh because he loves the sound and he doesn't really want to stop talking to him ever. He can’t shut up, tongue going loose from the alcohol and remaining in Jason's company, but he’s thinking it’s also not a bad thing that he can't stop talking.

They sit around for a while just shamelessly judging the party goers. Trying to figure out who’s on what drug. Who is sleeping with whose wife. Which wife has received the most plastic surgery. Jason still seems surprised by Tim’s behavior, but Tim just gives Jason an easy smile and plays along.

“So, which of these pretty, eligible young women do you think you’ll end up marrying as a cover?” Jason asks him.

Tim rolls his eyes.

“None of them. These women are more boring than the blind monks I sat with in the mountains of China last month. Besides, there’s not enough money in the world to get me to deal with all their crazy mothers. They’re scarier than Joker and twice as medicated.”

“With more makeup.”

Tim nudges Jason with an elbow for the comment.

“Now, give me one of these enticing young waiters, any day.”

Jason hums at that. Tim doesn’t know what it’s supposed to mean, but he doesn’t ask. Just enjoys Jason’s company, the thrum of alcohol flowing through his system, and the heat that stains his cheeks.

Their good time is interrupted when a member of the Wayne Enterprises board of directors approaches them. He’s an older man, that has been flirting unabashedly with Tim and undoubtedly been trying to get in his pants since Tim stepped in as acting CEO while Bruce was “away.”

“Timothy! I’ve been looking everywhere for you, dear boy. We didn’t get to finish our conversation after the meeting this morning. _Or_ our discussion from earlier about the Japanese stock market. Oh, can I get you another drink?”

It’s a very bold move. Jason and Tim had clearly been in the middle of conversation; both laughing and holding their drinks as they sit backwards on their bar stools, facing the dance floor. Tim’s body is turned just slightly towards Jason’s and vice versa. Their legs bump every now and then. And they’re both leaning against the bar, so close to each other, that all Jason would have to do is stretch the slightest bit to be able to whisper in Tim’s ear. It’d be easy for someone to assume they’re together. Charles, apparently, doesn’t care.

“Oh. Hello, Charles. Jason, this is Charles. He’s a member of the WE board. Charles, this is Jason. He’s a… a very old friend.”

A mischievous smirk makes its way on to Jason’s face and Tim fears the worst. He can only guess what that smile could mean.

“Hello, Charles. So nice to meet you. Sorry to steal Tim away for so long. We were just discussing which version of the Kama Sutra is best. I said the one that involves toys. He says the one without. Do you have an opinion on the involvement of anal beads or nipple clamps during tantric sex? Or are you the type of person that prefers the version that involves food?”

Charles’ face goes scarlet. His mouth drops open and he starts sputtering, unable to find a single response to Jason’s question.

“Tim, why don’t we finish our earlier discussion at a later time. It was nice meeting you, Jason.”

“You too, Charles!” Jason says cheerfully, going so far as to wave as the man disappears in the crowd.

“Jason!” Tim chides. Although, if he were being honest, he’s really not even the slightest bit upset. It was actually hilarious to watch Jason make the man so uncomfortable. Tim himself lets out a small chuckle, no longer able to feign annoyance.

“What? I thought you wanted him to back off. I was watching him when you walked past him earlier. It looked like he was trying to undress you with his eyes. Unless you were into the guy. In which case, I’m sorry I scared off your geriatric suitor.”

Tim laughs, choosing not to bring up the fact that Jason had been watching him earlier.

“No, I’m not interested in him. And thank you for that. By the way, what exactly are _your_ opinions on anal beads and nipple clamps?”

“Oh, now Drake, you don’t wanna hear about all that. That’s not cocktail party talk. Besides, your young mind is far too impressionable to hear about any filth such as that.”

Tim turns on the stool so that his whole body is facing Jason.

“I’m not that young. And who says I don’t wanna hear about that?” Tim says with a coy smile, fluttering his eyelashes like it’s his profession. “Oh, and I meant to tell you earlier, but you look great in that outfit.”

There’s no denying it now. Tim is absolutely flirting with Jason Todd. It’s just that Tim’s had a few glasses of champagne and he’s a little bit buzzed. And Jason really _does_ look hot in his outfit. And maybe Tim has had a crush on him since he was nine years old. But he’s going to take a leap of faith and hope that he’s caught before he hits the ground.

Jason gives him a look out of the corner of his eye, giving nothing away with his face, before knocking back the last of his shot.

“What, I don’t normally look good when you see me?”

Tim goes a little red. He isn’t sure if Jason is flirting back, so he isn’t totally sure how he should be answering that question.

“I don’t… no, it’s just that… I’ve just never seen you in… not your uniform. You look… different. I like being able to see your face. The helmet… well, you should consider wearing it less.”

Jason smirks at him.

“Yeah? Well, you don’t look too bad yourself, kid. Who would’ve thought a three- piece suit would look even better on you than your _other_ suit. Especially now that your cape can’t hide that _amazing_ ass.”

Tim himself is wearing _very_ well fitted black slacks with a matching jacket and vest, a light gray button down and a deep charcoal tie. It’s not his favorite suit, but he thinks he pulls it off rather well. Apparently, Jason thinks so, too.

 “I like that I can see your hair, too. It’s pretty. You never get to see it when its tucked into your cowl.”

Okay, so Tim has his answer now. Jason is _definitely_ flirting. And holy shit, this might just be the best day of his life after all.

“If we’re being honest, I think you look great in your other suit, as well. Body armor and leather jackets are a good look on you.” The smaller boy says and licks his lips.

Tim has no idea what he’s doing. Has no idea how to flirt with Jason Todd. Didn’t even think he’d ever find himself in a position where he _would be_ flirting with Jason Todd. Yet, here he is.

Jason turns his body so that they’re both facing each other completely, and he slides off his stool to stand in front of Tim, Tim opening his legs for Jason to step between them. Jason is pretty tall, but he towers over Tim like this.

Jason reaches out his hands, placing both lightly on Tim’s hips and sliding him forward on his stool so that he’s just barely sitting on it, crotch almost pulled right against Jason’s. Tim’s toned, slender legs now bracketing Jason’s much longer, much thicker legs.

“I hope I’m not being too forward here, Babybird, but I’d really like to see what you look like without any type of clothing on.” He finishes with a squeeze of Tim’s hips.

Tim whimpers, quietly, as a shudder wracks his body. It’s loud enough for Jason to hear, though, and Tim doesn’t miss the way desire flashes through Jason’s eyes.

“Funny. I was just thinking the same thing about you.”

Jason gives a satisfied hum and a dirty smirk falls over his lips. Tim slides down off his stool and watches as Jason reaches into his pocket and pulls out what looks like two hundred- dollar bills and hands them to the bartender.

“I can be a good tipper so long as _you_ keep your mouth shut. If I see anything in the papers tomorrow about Tim Drake- Wayne sneaking off into the night with some guy, I will personally come back here and rip your guts out through your throat. You got that?”

The bartender nods furiously, looking as though he might throw up.

They head down to the nearly empty lobby to get a room. Neither of them suggested it, and the idea was never mentioned, but it seemed to be the right choice, and the one on both of their minds. They know they won’t make it back to either’s apartment. So, it’s either rent a room, or fuck in the hotel bathroom. And Tim doesn’t even want to imagine the embarrassing talk between him and Bruce if they were caught.

“One room, please,” Tim says smoothly, fighting down the blush even as Jason’s hand finds itself on Tim’s hip, then slides down and gropes his butt. Tim tries his best not to squeak.

“Good evening, gentlemen. Two beds?” The man at the desk asks without looking up from his screen.

“One,” Jason practically growls, stepping behind Tim and placing both hands on his hips as he leans in and places small kisses all over Tim’s neck before giving it a gentle bite. Embarrassingly, Tim can’t fight off the sigh in time.

The man looks up finally, blushes, then looks immediately back down at his computer. Tim blushes as well, trying to shrug Jason off for the time being. He’s not putting up a real fight, mostly because he’s too tipsy and too turned on to have any decency at the moment. He likes the feel of Jason up against him.

“Card?” The man asks, still not looking at them.

Jason steps back so that he can reach into his pocket to pull out his wallet. Tim reaches back to stop him, “accidentally” running his hand over the tent Jason is beginning to pitch in his jeans.

“Charge it to the Wayne account, please. And if we could have some room service as well. A bottle of champagne and some strawberries.”

“And if you could please hurry. I’m a bit out of patience for the night.” Jason says as he rolls his hips against Tim’s ass and kisses his temple, innuendo quite clear.

Tim wills his knees to keep him upright.

The man nods his head, his face ablaze.

“I trust that you’ll be discreet about all of this.” Tim urges, leaning against the counter so that the man finally has to look up at him and meet his eyes.

“Of course, Mr. Wayne. We take guest confidentiality very seriously.”

Tim nods with a small smile, Jason grabs the key card.

The ride in the elevator is practically torture. Tim keeps Jason glued to the opposite wall with a fixed glare. They can’t afford to get caught.

Once the door to their room is opened, though, Jason attacks him like a ravenous wolf, pinning him to the wall and claiming Tim’s mouth.

It’s not something Tim could’ve ever predicted, but now it’s something he doesn’t know how he ever lived without. The taste of Jason is intoxicating. Deep, smoky and just slightly of bittersweet alcohol.

“Jesus christ, you’re so fucking pretty,” Jason whispers against Tim’s lips when he pulls away. “You okay with all this? We only have to do what you’re comfortable with. Anytime you wanna stop, tell me to stop. If not, I’m gonna be in you real soon.”

Tim keens and arches against Jason. They dive in for another kiss only to be interrupted almost immediately by a knock on the door.

“Room service,” Tim whispers into the charged air.

Jason yanks the door open and grabs the champagne and strawberries from the young man offering them to him. He tips the guy before he shuts the door in his face without so much as a single word.

“You know, you didn’t really need to romance me with all this expensive champagne and shit. You’re getting laid either way.” Jason smirks lasciviously, setting down their delivery on a dresser near the door. “But maybe we’ll have it later. Right now, the only thing I wanna taste is you.”

Tim tries his hardest to hide a shiver and only half succeeds.

“Take your clothes off,” the suggestion is deep and rough with the lust in Jason’s voice.

“Fine, but only if you go use the hotel’s complimentary mouthwash. I don’t wanna taste your cigarettes anymore.”

Jason rolls his eyes but throws Tim a smirk, heading to the bathroom.

Tim starts getting undressed, and with a brief moment of solitude, it gives him time to reflect on this evening. Having sex with Jason was certainly not how he predicted his night going. Not that he’s complaining, he’s just truly shocked to find himself here. This was never a goal. A wet dream, probably. A fantasy, definitely. But the fact that it’s actually happening blows Tim away.

Jason emerges from the bathroom a short time later, stripped down as well, and hopefully with fresher breath, which Tim finds in the affirmative when Jason kisses him again.

“Much better,” he laughs against Jason’s lips.

“Good. Now, can we get to the hot part of this? You’re double jointed, right?”

Tim gives him a pointed look and Jason smirks again. But it doesn’t stay long, falling when Jason swallows and searches Tim’s eyes.

“Do you have stuff? You know, condoms, lube?”

It’s not like Tim had planned this out, hadn't thought something like this would be happening this evening, but he’d be willing to bet there’s some type of oil in the bathroom that they can use lube. Should he call the front desk for a box of condoms? Would he be able to ever forget that type of humiliation.

“Um, I mean, we’re good. You… do you… _want_ to wear a condom?”

The question doesn’t garner the response he’d expected.

“I’m clean, if that’s what you’re asking. It’s been a while. But it’s not my call. This is all up to you, Little Red. It’s your body.”

Tim is floored by that response, smitten and impressed as his heart beats out a happy rhythm.

But he looks like he wants to say more, and when Tim raises his perfect eyebrows, Jason continues.

“Just so you know, Drake… I don’t just do this. You know. In case you were wondering. I don’t just fall into bed with people frequently. Or just because. This isn’t a normal occurrence for me.”

Making a mental note to come back to that later, Tim just can’t hold back anymore. He lunges forward, arms curling around Jason’s neck as their lips meet again.

“Condom,” he murmurs against Jason’s mouth, and lets Jason usher him toward the bed.

He falls back on the bed, thrilled at the feel of Jason’s body falling on top of his own.

Jason grinds against him. The wetness making the slip- slide of their cocks delicious and nearly unbearable.

“Right now, Jay. Come on.”

“I don’t have protection, Tim. I didn’t really come here tonight thinking anything was gonna happen. So, unless you’ve got somethin’, not sure how this is gonna go down.”

Tim freezes for a moment, contemplates. So, Jason didn't carry protection on him either. And Tim has never had a reason to. But the thought of him being this close to having this with Jason is making him less sure that he really needs Jason to wear protection.

He surges up and presses his lips to Jason’s hard, slipping in tongue and making it dirty and needy and raw.

“I don’t care. We don’t need it. Let’s just do it. I just want you inside of me. Please.”

Tim bites his lip in delight at the way that makes Jason shiver on top of him. And then he laughs when Jason holds up the small travel bottle of lotion from the bathroom.

“Thought we might need this. You mind if I?” Jason drifts off, shaking the bottle back and forth.

Tim nods and watches as Jason sits up on his knees to open the bottle. He’s never seen Jason from this angle. Never thought he would. He can’t help it, doesn’t even try to stop it when his hands slide up Jason’s torso. Feeling every ridge of muscle, mentally cataloging every scar. He loses himself in it, twitches in surprise when Jason’s slick finger teases around his rim.

“You can put it in. This isn’t the first time I’ve had something inside of me.”

Jason gives him a smirk and slides the finger in. His fingers are obviously thicker than Tim’s but he takes it easily enough. Jason slides in another, and there’s a pressure, but it’s so good. Tim wriggles with it.

It takes minutes, or maybe hours before Jason works four fingers into him, but it’s so good when he does. It’s bigger than anything Tim’s taken before.

“Can I… Tim, can I get inside you now?”

Tim looks up at Jason and he’s so beautiful, flushed and rock solid. Sweat is beading up at his hairline, his pupils are engorged and his breathing is heavy. Then his eyes drop down Jason’s muscular chest, his abdomen, until they find his hardened cock. It’s bigger than Tim thought, hardened and weeping and so dark it looks painful.

“You’re so fucking pretty, Tim.” Jason husks.

Tim finds that hard to believe. He can feel himself sweating up a storm. He’s always been a blusher, too, sure that his face and neck and even his chest are pink. Not to mention the way he keeps undulating unattractively against the bed.

Jason must see the doubt in his eyes, because he says it again.

“Seriously. You’re fuckin’ gorgeous, baby bird. Prettiest thing I’ve ever seen in my whole goddamn life.”

Tim whimpers and then bites his lip, chewing them until they burn. Jason stretches over him and kisses those abused lips. Kisses Tim deep and hard. Putting so much into it that it has Tim moaning.

It serves well enough as a distraction, because the next thing he knows, Jason is sliding into him.

Tim moans again, loud and deep and long into Jason’s mouth. He feels so completely full. Hot and stuffed with as much as he can take. Jason doesn’t move once he bottoms out. Just holds still and kisses Tim while he adjusts to Jason’s size.

“You’re so good, Tim. God, you feel so good. You’re amazing.” Jason mutters, pressing his face into Tim’s neck, giving him soft and sweet kisses against the skin. He bites Tim’s collarbone and presses more kisses there.

“Can you move? Please move, Jay.” Tim is already begging and thrusts his hips down onto Jason’s cock.

Tim yelps when Jason slides his hands under Tim’s body and hauls him up into his lap. He wraps his legs tightly around Jason’s waist, and his arms around Jason’s neck. The strength the older boy displays when he lifts Tim’s hips and starts really pounding into him makes Tim’s whine and his cock spurt out a clear strand of fluid.

“Fuck! Jason!”

The older boy kisses his chest again, his neck, his lips. He bites his chin, his jaw, the tendon in Tim’s neck. He gets a hand in Tim’s hair, another on his cock. Tim’s hips twitch forward into the touch and he fucks into Jason’s hand, grinding down hard on Jason’s dick.

“Yeah, come on. That’s it, baby. You want it? Take it. Take what you need. You’re so good, baby. God, you’re amazing. Ride me. Hard, baby bird.”

“Oh, Jay! Please!”

“Please what, sweetheart? What do you need, babe?”

“I wanna come! I wanna come so badly.”

Jason moves his hand faster, speeds up his hips and puts as much force into thrusting his hips up as he can.

“Jay!” Tim whines, panting and clawing at Jason’s back, trying to lift himself even more so that he can slam back down onto Jason. “Kiss me, Jay. Please. Please kiss me.” He begs.

Jason fists his hand tighter in Tim’s hair and does. It’s all encompassing, taking Tim’s full concentration as their tongues tangle and slide. Jason still jacking him and pushing into him as he caresses Tim’s tongue with his own.

Tim’s orgasm comes on so hard and so fast that Tim chokes and sobs into Jason’s mouth. Jason fucks him through it, jerks him through it, until Tim has tears running down his cheeks and he’s so sensitive that he sags against Jason. He feels himself lowered back down to the bed as Jason chases down his own completion.

Jason’s lips find his neck again, he bites Tim’s ear, whispers to him, “You feel perfect, beautiful. Such a good boy. Best I’ve ever had. Oh, fuck, Tim!” And then Jason comes inside him.

They’re both sweaty and sticky and messy and it’s good. It’s beyond good. It takes them both a few minutes to come around. Jason, the gentleman that he is, heads to the bathroom and brings back a towel, cleaning Tim up.

They kiss slowly and lazily for some time, basking in each other’s company. Tim liked this. He liked this a lot. He really doesn’t want things between them to just end here.

“So, you said earlier that you don’t do this with people. What made this time different somehow?” He pipes up when Jason finally gives him mouth a break.

Jason turns away, looking like he wishes there was a cigarette between his fingers, but settling on fiddling with the sheets instead.

“Dunno really. You’re hot. Just felt like trying this out with you. Even though it _really_ isn’t my style. Contrary to what you all probably believe, I’m really not much of a slut.”

Tim’s eyebrows furrow, giving Jason an odd look before giving him a playful smirk.

Jason shouldn’t be surprised, Tim Drake is capable of anything he puts his mind to, but Jason still doesn’t understand how Tim is able to look so goddamn adorable and so sexy all at the same time. It makes Jason want to dominate him all over again.

“We don’t think anything. Believe it or not, your sexual escapades don’t often come up during conversations over dinner.”

Jason laughs at that.

“Okay, well, I just thought you should know that this isn’t what I do. I’m not one for one- night stands. It has to mean something to me. And I haven’t done… _this_ in… well, it’s been a while.”

Tim cocks his head, smirking again.

“What? You mean sex with a male partner?”

“I just mean sex.”

“Oh. So, you’re not seeing anyone right now.”

“Babybird, I feel like you’d be the first one to find out if I were seeing anyone.”

“True. I don’t have records of you being in any type of relationship with anyone within the last two years.”

A silence settles over them, like Tim isn’t sure if he’s supposed to comment further, or if he’s waiting for Jason to confirm or deny it. Or maybe insult him in some way. Call him a voyeuristic little freak. He keeps tabs on everyone in his family. So what if he takes a little bit more interest in Jason than anyone else? Not that Jason’s love life is really any of his business. Although, now, it appears it is. And maybe that does give Tim the right to know.

“So, it’s been that long?”

“Yep.” Jason answers, suddenly finding the ceiling very interesting.

“And you’re clearly into… both genders?”

“Oh jesus,” Jason groans and turns on his side to face Tim, mirroring the younger boy’s position. “Please tell me you’re not the type of person who has to stick a label on everything.”

Tim simply shrugs at that.

“No. I was just curious if this actually was your first time with a male partner.”

A looks crosses Jason’s face suddenly. A cross between panic and nausea. He looks afraid, but Tim can’t imagine why.

“It isn’t. Why? Is it yours? Because if you tell me that I just somehow convinced you to sneak away and sleep with me when you’ve never done anything like this before, I think I might throw up.”

Suddenly Tim lays on his back and seems to find the ceiling very interesting as well. His eyes shift back and forth, intentionally not looking at Jason. He can see Jason’s eyes locked on him out of the corner of his own. He knows he can’t get out of answering this one, though.

“Officially? Yes. This is the first time I’ve had intercourse with a man. But I wanted this. Really. I consented to it. And I did a lot of fooling around with Bart back in the day. And with Connor. And with Jaime. And maybe a little bit with Gar once upon a time.”

“Wow, Babybird. Didn’t peg you as the promiscuous type.”

He can hear the smirk in Jason voice and turns back on to his side to face him, giving him his own smirk right back.

“Curious, exploratory, but not promiscuous.”

“Of course,” Jason says with a laugh and a nod of his head. “And me? You kept your v- card this long. All of a sudden you finally decide I’m the right person to give it up to?”

Tim smiles, a sneaky little thing like he’s hiding every goddamn secret there is to know. Jason wouldn’t be surprised if he had the cure to cancer stored somewhere in his brain.

Tim wants to drop this. Be happy with what they’ve got going between them right now. But he’s never been one to keep quiet about what he wants, and he really needs to know.

“So, if you’re not really a fan of one- night stands, then what exactly is this? I mean, am I the shitty exception? The adoptive brother that you have hate sex with so that we can move on and actually try to start bonding?”

“I don’t hate you, Tim. I haven’t hated you in years.”

It’s truly a shock to hear Jason say it, and a warmth rises up in Tim. A feeling of elation and long- awaited relief. A hopeful sense of belonging, of _wanting_. Wanting to be _something_ to Jason. A friend, a confidante. Anything but the sole object of Jason’s fiery rage. Maybe, just maybe he could mean something more to Jason than just a “co- worker.”

“Okay, so if it’s not hate sex then what are we doing?” Tim can hear a little bit of that hope seep its way into his voice.

“Do you mean, are we together or something?”

“No, of course not. No… I didn’t mean… I was just wondering…,”

Because isn’t that exactly what Tim was wondering? Doesn’t he want him and Jason to be together? But how can he tell Jason that after a night when they’ve had their longest conversation _ever_ , which also led to really great sex.

“I don’t know what it means for us right now. But I do know that you’re different from… all the rest of them. You get it, you know. I like you, Tim. And I’d like to take you out on a date tomorrow night. So long as you can skip patrol. Would you be interested in that? I can even dress up again if you want me to. But I’d like to get to know you a little more and maybe see where this goes?”

The grin that breaks over Tim’s face is returned by Jason.

“Will there be more sex involved?”

“if you want that. All you gotta do is ask, baby.”

Tim pretends to think on it, licks his lips, and then surges forward to kiss Jason again.

“Then I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is ever interested in trading art for a story, please let me know. I'd serious love some smutty pictures of this couple and would't mind putting in some work for it.


End file.
